It is important for rubbery polymers that are used in tires, hoses, power transmission belts and other industrial products to have good compatibility with fillers, such as carbon black and silica. To attain improved interaction with fillers such rubbery polymers can be functionalized with various compounds, such as amines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,471 discloses a process for preparing a polydiene having a high level of affinity for carbon black which comprises reacting a metal terminated polydiene with a capping agent selected from the group consisting of (a) halogenated nitrites having the structural formula X-A-C≡N, wherein X represents a halogen atom and wherein A represents an alkylene group containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, (b) heterocyclic aromatic nitrogen containing compounds, and (c) alkyl benzoates. The capping agents disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,471 react with metal terminated polydienes and replace the metal with a terminal cyanide group, a heterocyclic aromatic nitrogen containing group or a terminal group which is derived from an alkyl benzoate. For example, if the metal terminated polydiene is capped with a nitrile, it will result in the polydiene chains being terminated with cyanide groups. The use of heterocyclic aromatic nitrogen containing compounds as capping agents can result in the polydiene chains being terminated with a pyrrolyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyrazolyl group, a pyridyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a pyrimidinyl group, a pyridazinyl group, an indolizinyl group, an isoindolyl group, a 3-H-indolyl group, a cinnolinyl group, a pyridinyl group, a .beta.-carbolinyl group, a perimidinyl group, a phenanthrolinyl group or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,471 also discloses that lithium amides are highly preferred initiators because they can be used to prepare polydienes which are terminated with polar groups at both ends of their polymer chains. The extra polar functionality provided by lithium amides results in increased interaction with carbon black resulting in better polymer-carbon black dispersion. The lithium amides disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,471 include lithium pyrrolidide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,471 also indicates that preferred initiators include amino alkyl lithium compounds of the structural formula:
wherein A represents an alkylene group containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and wherein R1 and R2 can be the same or different and represent alkyl groups containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
It is also desirable for synthetic rubbers to exhibit low levels of hysteresis. This is particularly important in the case of rubbers that are used in tire tread compounds. Such polymers are normally compounded with sulfur, carbon black, accelerators, antidegradants and other desired rubber chemicals and are then subsequently vulcanized or cured into the form of a useful article. It has been established that the physical properties of such cured rubbers depend upon the degree to which the carbon black is homogeneously dispersed throughout the polydiene rubber. This is in turn related to the level of affinity that carbon black has for the rubber. This can be of practical importance in improving the physical characteristics of rubber articles that are made utilizing polydiene rubbers. For example, the rolling resistance and tread wear characteristics of tires can be improved by increasing the affinity of carbon black to the rubbery polymers utilized therein. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to improve the affinity of a given polydiene rubber for carbon black and/or silica. This is because a better dispersion of carbon black throughout polydiene rubbers which are utilized in compounding tire tread compositions results in a lower hysteresis value and consequently tires made therefrom have lower rolling resistance. It is also known that a major source of hysteresis is due to polymer chain ends that are not capable of full elastic recovery. Accordingly, improving the affinity of the rubber chain ends to the filler is extremely important in reducing hysteresis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,835 discloses a functionalized elastomer comprising: a functional group defined by the formula:
where R1 is a selected from the group consisting of a divalent alkylene group, an oxy-alkylene group, an amino alkylene group, and a substituted alkylene group, each group having from about 6 to about 20 carbon atoms, R2 is covalently bonded to the elastomer and is selected from the group consisting of a linear-alkylene group, a branched-alkylene group, and a cyclo-alkylene group, each group having from about 2 to about 20 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,662 discloses a method of preparing a polymer comprising: preparing a solution of one or more anionically polymerizable monomers in a solvent; and, polymerizing under effective conditions, said monomers in the presence of a polymerization initiator having the formula
wherein R1 is a divalent alkylene, an oxy- or amino-alkylene having from 6 to about 20 carbon atoms; and, R2 is a linear-alkylene, branched-alkylene, or cyclo-alkylene having from about 2 to about 20 carbon atoms, Li is a lithium atom bonded directly to a carbon atom of R2; and R3 is a tertiary amino, an alkyl having from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms; an aryl having from about 6 to about 20 carbon atoms; an alkaryl having from about 7 to about 20 carbon atoms; an alkenyl having from about 2 to about 12 carbon atoms; a cycloalkyl having from about 5 to about 20 carbon atoms; a cycloalkenyl having from about 5 to about 20 carbon atoms; a bicycloalkyl having from about 6 to about 20 carbon atoms; and, a bicycloalkenyl having from about 6 to about 20 carbon atoms; where n is an integer of from 0 to about 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,025 discloses a functionalized polymer prepared by a process comprising the steps of: preparing a solution of a cyclic amine compound, an organolithium compound, and from 3 to about 300 equivalents, based upon one equivalent of lithium, of a monomer selected from vinyl aromatic monomers, and mixtures thereof, where said cyclic amine compound is defined by the formula
where R2 is selected from the group consisting of an alkylene, substituted alkylene, bicycloalkane, and oxy- or N-alkylamino-alkylene group having from about 3 to about 16 methylene groups, N is a nitrogen atom, and H is a hydrogen atom, thereby forming a polymerization initiator having the formula A(SOL)yLi, where Li is a lithium atom, SOL is a divalent hydrocarbon group having from 3 to about 300 polymerized monomeric units, y is from 0.5 to about 3, and A is a cyclic amine radical derived from said cyclic amine; charging the solution containing A(SOL)yLi with from about 0.01 to about 2 equivalents per equivalent of lithium of a chelating reagent, and an organic alkali metal compound selected from compounds having the formula R4OM, R5C(O)OM, R6R7NM, and R8SO3M, where R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 are each selected from alkyls, cycloalkyls, alkenyls, aryls, or phenyls, having from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms; and where M is Na, K, Rb or Cs, and sufficient monomer to form a living polymeric structure; and quenching the living polymeric structure.
In the initiator systems of U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,025 a chelating reagent can be employed to help prevent heterogeneous polymerization. The reagents that are reported as being useful include tetramethylethylenediamine (TMEDA), oxolanyl cyclic acetals, and cyclic oligomeric oxolanyl alkanes. The oligomeric oxolanyl alkanes may be represented by the structural formula:
wherein R9 and R10 independently are hydrogen or an alkyl group and the total number of carbon atoms in —CR9R10-ranges between one and nine inclusive; y is an integer of 1 to 5 inclusive; y′ is an integer of 3 to 5 inclusive; and R11, R12, R13, and R14 independently are —H or —CnH2n+1, wherein n=1 to 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,538 discloses functionalized monomers and polymerized functionalized monomers selected from the group consisting of 2-(N,N-dimethylaminomethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2-(N,N-diethylaminomethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2-(N,N-di-n-propylaminomethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2-(cyanomethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2-(aminomethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2-(carboxymethy)-1,3-butadiene, 2-(acetoxymethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2-(2-alkoxy-2-oxoethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2,3-bis(cyanomethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2,3-bis(dialkylaminomethyl)-1,3-butadiene, 2,3-bis(4-ethoxy-4-4-oxobutyl)-1,3-butadiene and 2,3-bis(3-cyanopropyl)-1,3-butadiene, and methods for preparing such functionalized diene monomers and polymers.